


Bellisime

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Ganó el segundo puesto [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es una cuestión de creer en el amor. Es una cuestión de que está mejor sola, lo crea o no lo crea Hestia así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellisime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo es de la Ro. Los personajes, de la War. Y la ayuda de wordreference (y del google translate para el japo) inestimable. Qué oxidado tengo el italiano xD
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._  
> _

Flora odia las multitudes. No es una cuestión de que se asfixie cuando está entre ellos o un pánico inexplicable a ser aplastada. Le toca mucho más hondo. Son sus voces, sus pensamientos más estúpidos, que reverberan contra su mente. Atontándola. Desorientándola. Hay días que son tan fuertes que lo único que puede hacer es recogerse sobre sí misma y desear que todo pase.

El único sitio en el que se siente libre de los murmullos es su casa.

Cuando Hestia y ella salieron del colegio alquilaron un viejo almacén en un polígono industrial medio abandonado. Y lo convirtieron en su hogar. Flora había adorado el lugar desde el principio. Era tan solitario, tan tranquilo. -

Lamentablemente, la brillante idead e conseguir un local barato en un lugar medio abandonado también se le había ocurrido a una docena de empresarios muggles que habían movido las tabernas más ruidosos del mundo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pero aquella seguía siendo su guarida. Un lugar silencioso, quieto, sin interrupciones.

Aunque Hestia ya no estuviera allí para acompañarla.

Aquel día, además, se lleva el premio al más desastroso. No solo le han hecho cruzar todo el ministerio cuatro veces para ir a por café, lo cual le ha afectado hasta tal punto a los nervios que piensa tomarse una copa en cuanto se quite el hollín de encima. Ni es el hecho de que haya tenido que hacer de conejillo de indias para media docena de hechizos (tres de los cuales no hicieron nada. NA-DA). O que hayan vuelto apropiarse de una de sus ideas. No. Fue mucho peor.

Han vuelto a ascender a uno de los novatos.

Y ella sigue en el mismo maldito puesto de ayudante de siempre.

No le hace falta ser capaz de leer la mente para saber por qué la están dejando atascada en su puesto por culpa de la guerra. Merlín, su jefa era una heroína de guerra. Wilma Higgs había acabado con sus huesos en la cárcel por proteger a los nacidos de muggles durante el periodo de terror de Quién-tú-ya-sabes.

Flora es la sobrina de los dos monstruos que aterrorizaron Hogwarts durante un año.

Deja su bolso sobre el sofá (que ya estaba viejo y destartalado cuando Hestia y ella lo compraron) y añade en su lista de tareas cambiarlo en un futuro no muy lejano. Aun así, se deja caer sobre él como si fuera un saco de patatas.

«Es increíble _»_.

Flora tarda un par de segundos en comprender que esa no es su voz. Ni siquiera un pensamiento propio. Aunque se le parezca. Y mucho.

«¿Hestia?», piensa incorporándose de un salto y mirando a su alrededor.

No sabía como explicar con palabras (o pensamientos) la cálida sensación que se le estaba extendiendo por el pecho. Flora nunca ha extrañado otra voz más que la de Hestia. Tan parecida a la suya, a la vez tan distinta.

«¿Quién si no?».

«¿Dónde estás?», pregunta mirando a su alrededor. Tiene que estar cerca. Muy cerca. La oye con claridad.

«Estoy con alguien». Flora se detiene. Su almacén tiene dos plantas un poco mal estructuradas. En la baja, donde los obreros debían de trabajar, está la cocina y el baño. Un sofá y una chimenea hacen las veces de salón. La planta de arriba debían de haber sido los despachos.

Hestia y ella los convirtieron en sus dormitorios.

Si está en algún sitio es allí arriba. Pero Flora no se atreve a subir por la escalera metalizada. ¿Y si interrumpe algo? ¿Y si están...?

«No seas absurda. He venido a verte a ti». Flora se relaja en el acto y sonríe levemente. Claro. Si Hestia hubiese estado, bueno... _eso_ , ella se habría enterado.

El corazón se le acelera. Se agarra casi fieramente a la barandilla y sube los escalones de tres en tres. Abre la puerta del cuarto de su hermana de un empujón.

Se queda en el quicio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

No es solo que su hermana, su queridísima Hestia, esté con alguien (alto, fuerte, _bronceado_ ). Es ella en sí mismo. Está... está... _rara_.

Siempre han sido iguales y siempre han jugado a la simetría. El mismo peinado, la misma ropa. A Flora le cuesta verse reflejada en esa nueva versión de Hestia. Con el pelo corto, tan corto que parece un peinado de chico, la piel bronceada y llena de cicatrices. ¡La ropa!

Botas de cuero, pantalones cortos. ¡Camiseta de tirantes!

«Kao o iku», le llega el pensamiento del chico. Flora lo mira un instante, lo justo para volver a recibir los pensamientos de su hermana.

«Con decir que no te gusta vale, ¿eh?». Está sentada en la cama junto al él y tiene su álbum de recortes sobre las piernas. Lo deben de haber estado mirando.

«Es que...». No es capaz de terminar el pensamiento. Lleva años esperando a que vuelva de Rumanía. Necesita a su otra mitad. A su otro yo.

—Él es Katsuo —dice, _dice_ , Hestia acariciándole el brazo—. Trabaja conmigo. Y... bueno...

—Hola, _Flola_.

Flora lo mira sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ni qué hacer.

—No es inglés —murmura fijándose en lo obvio. En la forma de los ojos, estirados, la nariz ridículamente pequeña. El nombre. Merlín, ¿qué clase de nombre es Katsuo?

—No seas desagradable —dice ella sin parpadear incorporándose y estirando un poco los brazos. Invitándola a un abrazo.

Flora da un par de pasos hacia delante y acepta el gesto, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro y disfrutando la sensación de tenerla allí. En casa.

Aunque se viera, se sintiera, tan diferente. Aunque hasta su olor hubiese cambiado.

—Mamá dice que si vas a venir a comer con nosotros el viernes.

Flora arruga el ceño.

«¿Desde cuándo estás en Inglaterra?», pregunta sin separarse. Quizá la aprieta más, para asegurarse de que no se escapa.

—Desde hace una semana. Y nos vamos el martes que viene.

Hestia suspira.

* * *

Flora odia ir a comer con sus padres. Es una pequeña tortura psicológica no poder huir de sus problemas. Saber que tus padres no son felices es difícil de aceptar. Sobre todo cuando tienes siete años y te llegan unos pensamientos un poco perturbadores sobre tu padre y... y...

Flora prefiere no pensar en eso. Es más feliz cuando agrupa todos aquellos recuerdos y los guarda debajo de la cama. Tan al fondo que no puede alcanzarlos. Ni aunque quiera.

Llama a la puerta.

Más por cordialidad que porque no tenga llaves. Hace muchos años que esa vieja casa en medio del Londres muggle no le despierta sentimientos. Y quiere que quede claro.

Es su madre quién abre. Lleva el pelo, oscuro y lacio como el suyo, recogido en un moño alto y elegante.

—¡Flora! —exclama como si le sorprendiera su presencia—. ¿Estás más delgada?

Besa su mejilla con desgana.

—He traído una botella de vino —murmura entrando en la casa.

Su madre la mira de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

«Barato».

—¡Cielo! No tenías que molestarte —dice aceptándolo de buen grado.

—Mamá, te recuerdo que puedo oírte. —Flora pasa de largo y camina hasta el salón.

—Oh...

Las paredes están recubiertas por un papel geométrico, marrón y pasado de moda. Todo está lleno de fotos viejas que la siguen con la mirada. De pequeñas, Hestia y ella solían sentarse frente a ellas y mirarlas. Inventar pequeñas historias sobre aquellas personas silenciosas.

—Hola —saluda.

Hestia ya está en el salón, claro. Como su novio-no-inglés. A Flora le cuesta horrores recordar su nombre. Tampoco es como si le importase demasiado.

«Podrías fingirlo, ¿sabes?», le llega la voz de su hermana. Está sentada junto al chico y parecen mortalmente aburridos. «El interés. Yo te lo agradecería».

«¿Para qué?». Flora deja su bolso y su capa en un perchero.

«Para mí».

—Hola, _Flola_.

«¿Cómo se llamaba?».

—Hola, Flora —repite su hermana sonriendo. Sigue estando rara. Con ese pelo corto y la piel tan bronceada. Aunque, tiene que reconocer, lleva una ropa más normal.

«Habértelo aprendido».

—Hola —dice sentándose frente a ellos y colocando los brazos en su regazo. Incómoda.

«¿Y papá?».

—Con uno de sus amigos. No te preocupes, vendrá a comer. —Flora frunce el ceño, sin acabar de comprender.

«¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?».

—No te oigo. —Los ojos de su hermana brillan con maldad. Seguro—. Habla.

La mira, con los labios más apretados que dispuestos a soltar sonido.

—Ummm, _Flola_ , Hestia me ha dicho que te dedicas a _cleal_ hechizos. —A pesar del horroroso acento, tiene que reconocer que el hombre habla bien en inglés.

—Te ha mentido. Yo solo llevo el café —responde con acritud, incorporándose. Más dolida con suu propia situación en el Ministerio que con él por sacar el tema—. Voy a ayudar a mamá con la comida.

«Mira que te pones tonta».

Flora la ignora. El olor a comida inunda el pasillo. No es tonta: tiene la suficiente experiencia para saber que su aparente buena pinta es, bueno, _eso_. Apariencia.

Su madre sabe cocinar tanto como un pato degollado.

—Mamá —la llama entrando. La cocina no es muy diferente al resto de la casa. Las paredes tienen el mismo papel que el resto de la casa (un papel que empieza a despegarse por culpa de los vapores típicos de las cocina).

—¡Dame un segundo!

Su madre es horrible con la Oclumancia. Siempre lo ha sido y, aunque de verdad lo intenta, por regla general acaba perdiendo su concentración y abriendo su mente de par en par.

—Ya puedes pasar. Cuéntame, Flora, ¿cómo vas?

Ni siquiera la mira. Está echando una serie de ingredientes en una fuente de cristal. Entre ellos...

—Mamá, ¿le estás echando pescado crudo a la ensalada?

—Los japoneses lo comen así, ¿no?

Flora hace una mueca, apuntándose no probarla.

—Me deberías haber escrito, ¿sabes? Haberme avisado de que Hestia había llegado.

—Y tú deberías venir a comer algún día conmigo. Ya sabes lo sola que estoy. —Se gira hacia ella, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. Tu padre...

Flora aparta el rostro. Parece que su madre capta la indirecta porque no llega a terminar la frase. Solo suspira.

—Alcánzame la fuente de cristal que está en ese armario —pide, aunque sospecha que solo es para cambiar de tema—. Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

—¿Qué pienso de qué? —pregunta distraída, abriendo el armario que le ha indicado y buscando con la mirada.

—Del novio de tu hermana. ¿Crees que van en serio? —Hay un tono de desagrado en el timbre de su madre. Flora olvida durante un momento su búsqueda y la mira, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Supongo —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Sabe de dónde viene la preocupación de su madre. Sabe lo que ella y su padre esperan de su futuro. De su matrimonio. _Alianzas_. No es una cuestión de imponerlo, claro. Pero sí de animarlo y manipularlo.

Como les hicieron a ellos.

—Hestia tiene derecho a ser feliz —murmura encogiéndose de hombros.

«Gracias».

—¿Con un asiático? —Su madre deja con un golpe sordo sobre la encimera un cuchillo muy afilado y la mira con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Sabes lo que dicen de esa gente?

Flora parpadea sin saber qué responder. Su madre ha levantado una de sus manos y, usando el índice y el pulgar, forma el gesto universal de pequeño. Sus joyas tintinean por la brusquedad del gesto.

—¿Qué dicen?

—Qué tienen un pene diminuto.

—¡Mamá! —Nota como sus mejillas se ruborizan. No quiere hablar de eso con su madre. De... de pajaritos. Y tamaños. Seguro que haría alguna alusión a su padre.

«¿Pajaritos?», le llega la voz burlona de Hestia desde el otro lado de la casa.

—¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! —insiste volviéndose a girar hacia su ensalada—. Y, déjame decirte, que el secreto de un matrimonio feliz es...

—¡No quiero escucharlo!

—Hija, qué mojigata eres —murmura sin parpadear—. ¿Me pasas el recipiente o qué?

* * *

Flora sale de la cocina un poco acalorada e incómoda. Sabía que ir a comer a casa de su madre era como la peor idea del universo.

No merece la pena ni siquiera para ver un rato a Hestia.

«¿Pajarito?». Hestia está allí, esperándola. Tiene los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en la pared.

«Olvídame», pide pasando de largo.

«¿No eres un poco mayor para llamarlo así?». Hestia la sigue por el pasillo. «¿Ligas mucho llamando a la polla _pajarito_?».

Ha tenido suficiente. Se irá a casa y comerá lo que haya. No cree que vaya a pasar más hambre que si se queda allí. Y no cree tener humor para aguantar a su familia.

Ni siquiera a su hermana, por mucho que la haya echado de menos.

Coge su capa y se la pone por encima de la túnica.

—¡Flora, no te enfades! —le pide siguiéndola por el pasillo—. Solo era una broma. Puedes llamarlo como quieras... Quédate, anda.

«No», abre la puerta de la calle y se queda ahí. En medio. Gira un poco la cabeza y mira a Hestia. Está pálida, con expresión culpable. Y Flora necesita decirlo. Necesita quitarse aquella carga de encima: «Y no, no ligo. Nada, para ser exactos. Porque no todo el mundo tiene la necesidad de enlazarse con otra persona de por vida. Ni de irse pudriendo odiándola. A mi no me define...».

No llega a terminar la frase. Hestia la abraza y la vuelve a meter en casa. Sin darse cuenta, se deja guiar a la que fue su habitación de niñas (y que, por supuesto, sigue igual. Con las muñecas de porcelana y las pesadas cortinas). Se deja sentar en la cama.

—¿Qué es eso de que no necesitas a nadie? Flora, la soledad...

«No me hables de amor», pide con un deje amargo. Hestia se agacha para mirarla en los ojos y agarra una de sus manos.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con alguien? ¿Te acuerdas, si quiera, de cómo era?

«No necesito un novio», insiste. «Me gusta la soledad. Las relaciones son...».

—Tú no eres mamá —murmura acariciándole el rostro y sonriendo.

Flora se pierde en el gesto, disfrutándolo. Siempre ha creído que Hestia la necesita, que se apoya en ella para sobrevivir. Pero es mentira.

La que siempre ha necesita a la otra es ella.

«Gregory Goyle», piensa apartando el rostro. Hestia arruga el ceño, como si no comprendiera. «Fue mi última cita. Tú ibas a ir con Vincent Crabbe, ¿te acuerdas? ¿En tercero, la cita que nos montó Astoria?».

—Me estás tomando el pelo.

«Astoria nos compró una caja de dulces de Hogsmeade a cambio y nos prometió ser nuestra esclava durante un mes si íbamos. Decía que Malfoy le había prometido ir con ella si conseguía una cita para sus amigos», continua ignorándola. «Claro, que en cuanto vimos a nuestras parejas nos dimos la vuelta y nos negamos. ¿Te acuerdas? Nos marchamos», reafirma.

—Flora, de eso han pasado... ¿veinte años? Tiene que haber algún chico...

«No».

—¿Chica?

«¡No!».

—¿Te acuerdas cómo continua aquella historia?

Flora no la mira. Claro que se acuerda. Hestia había cruzado los terrenos del castillos hasta el Barco de Durmstrang y había vuelto con dos chicos mayores dispuestos a llevarlas al baile de Navidad.

—Mañana tienes una cita —decide con alegría, incorporándose.

«¡No la quiero!». También se levanta. Agarra a su hermana para que no se escape. «No voy a ir. No quiero a otro Goyle. Ni tener que aguantar a un desconocido».

—Vas a ir —dice con seguridad—. Vas a dejar que pague todo y te lo vas a pasar bien. Y luego me vas a dar las gracias.

Flora lo duda. Pero hay algo en la mirada de su hermana que la convence de que, quizá, lo mejor sea callarse y tragar. Que se va en menos de una semana y que, después, podrá recuperar su vida tal y como era.

* * *

Flora mira la hora. Han quedado en el Callejón Diagon y tiene la sensación de que llega tarde. No es que le disguste demasiado la idea de que le den plantón. Es más bien el agobio de aguantar las miradas airadas, los pensamientos perdidos.

Se arregla la falda y mira a su alrededor una vez más. Solo para asegurarse de que no hay nadie yendo directamente hacia ella.

¿Le sentará muy mal a Hestia que le diga _lo sabía_?

—¿Flora?

Prácticamente pega un salto en su sitio, girándose con brusquedad y llevando su mano hacia su varita. El corazón le late con fuerza. Quizá demaisada.

—¿De dónde has salido? —pregunta con voz ahogada, mirando al chico de pies a cabeza. Es joven, más que ella. Tiene el rostro limpio y amplio, moreno, y con una absurda sonrisa en sus labios. Es moreno, de ojos claros.

— _Io_ _sono_ Andrea Sarti. _La tua_ _sorella_ me dijo _che_ estarías _qui_.

Flora abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla. No sabe muy bien qué decir. Sus pensamientos chocan contra su mente, pero es incapaz de comprenderlos. Y el chico es guapetón. Y joven.

—¿De qué dices que conoces a Hestia?

— _Romania. Lavoram_ _i_ _con i_ _draghi_.

—¿Hablas inglés? —pregunta algo perdida. El chico sonríe un poco más y se ruboriza, como si fuera algo que no hubiera pensado.

—Scusi. Es mi... —Se detiene y frunce el ceño—. No estoy... _abitutato a parlare en inglés._ _Ma per voi, posso fare..._

Flora suspira y comienza a caminar calle arriba.

— _A_ _s_ _pettare!_ —exclama Andrea corriendo hacia ella—. Hestia _mi ha datto_ la _indirizzo di_ un bar.

—¿Indirizzo?

— _Posizione_.

—Andrea, oye, mira... que no te entiendo —dice mirándole con el ceño un poco fruncido—. Creo que lo mejor será que...

No termina la frase. Andrea ha dado un par de pasos al frente y la ha agarrado por la cintura, apretándola contra él. Aunque la respuesta natural consiste en apartarle de un empujón y cruzarle la cara hay algo en él que hechiza a Flora. Es la pasión de su mirada. La lengua _extraña_ y seductora. Su seguridad.

Que, en el fondo, estar solo es una mierda.

— _Stasera andiamo a letto alle stelle_ —murmura con una sonrisa fácil.

—Merlín, no tengo ni idea de lo que dices. Pero vale.

* * *

— _Per la mia bella Flora_. —Andrea le pasa uno de aquellos bocadillos con salchichas. Flora se lo queda mirando, sin tener muy claro qué hacer con ello.

—¿Y mi hermana te ha dicho que me trajeras aquí? —Están en medio de una calle muggle comprando comida a un señor gordo y sudoroso.

— _Mi ha detto che hai problemi con l'Occlumanzia_. Questo è vuota.

—¿Qué?

—Solo. _Questo è_ solo.

—Solitario —corrige llevándose el bocadillo a la boca y dándole un primer muerdo. La salsa de la que está embadurnado le llena la boca y se le escapa por la comisura de los labios. Flora se pasa la mano, intentando limpiarse—. De cualquier forma, es difícil la Oclumancia cuando tienes que parar los pensamientos de cientos de personas a la vez, ¿sabes?

—Scussi —murmura. Y, con total tranquilidad, pasa su pulgar por los labios de Flora—. Ketchup.

—Oh —susurra ruborizándose. Sobre todo cuando ve como Andrea se chupa el dedo y le da un mordisco contundente a su bocadillo.

— _Puoi bloccare me?_

—No entiendo ni la mitad de las cosas que dices. Así que no me he molestado a intentarlo. —Se pone un poco a la defensiva. Si quisiera podría, claro. Aquello era sencillo. Después de Hogwarts había tomado suficientes clases como para conseguirlo.

El problema de la Oclumancia es que servía, principalmente, para que otros no entraran en tu mente. No para evitar que tu mente atrapara los pensamientos de los demás. Lo que hacía que todo fuera confuso y complicado.

— _Prova_ —dijo deteniéndose frente a ella y abriendo los brazos. Como si aquello fuera a hacerle más vulnerable.

Flora pone los ojos en blanco, pero obedece. Andrea es como el calor que derrite su hielo. Se siente tentada a intentar cualquier cosa que le proponga. Por loco que parezca.

Así que lo intenta. Intenta olvidar dónde está, con quién está. Llegar a ese punto de tranquilidad en el que su mente vaga perdida y olvidada. Es tan difícil encontrarlo, mantenerse en él.

—Va, venga, piensa en algo.

— _Già_?

Parpadea y sonríe.

—Nada. ¿Ves como puedo bloquearte? —Volvió a morder su bocadillo, asegurándose esta vez que nada se escapase de su boca.

— _È fantastico! La tua sorella me ha ditto di un bar splendido._ _Dammi la tua mano._

Flora arruga el ceño. ¿Cuánto habrá salido su hermana desde que está en Inglaterra?

* * *

—¡HAY RUIDO! —grita agarrándose al brazo de Andrea (para no perderlo. Principalmente. No porque quiera notar sus músculos por encima de su ropa totalmente muggle).

El local es bullicioso. Hay música alta, altísima. Tan alta que Flora no puede escuchar ni siquiera sus propios pensamientos. Y eso que hay muchísima gente. Dando empujones, apretándose los unos a los otros.

—ASPETTARE QUI! —le grita dejándola en una mesa del fondo. Tiene restos de los anteriores clientes. La bebida se ha derramado por la mesa y hay colillas.

Flora lo limpia con un gesto de varita y se sienta, cruzando las piernas. No es tan estúpida para pensar que esa noche irá a alguna parte. Si trabaja con su hermana significa que se irá el martes. Y tampoco es demasiado lógico dejarlo todo e ir a buscarlo para vete tú a saber qué historia.

Ni siquiera puede entenderlo.

Y sin embargo su corazón salta cada vez que lo ve.

Su corazón. Qué expresión más ñoña.

—PER FACERE LA TUA BIBITA —grita Andrea dejando una bandeja con dos jarras y pequeños viales.

—¿Para qué es todo esto? —dice Flora inclinándose hacia él. Disfruta la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, de ver la línea de su mandíbula. Es una emoción infantil, cálida,a que le crece en el pecho y la recorre de pies a cabeza.

Andrea señala a un punto por encima de la mayoría de cabezas. Hay un cartel que reza "Noche de haz tu propia poción".

Por si acaso, se lo repite.

— _È la notte per facere_ tu propia _pochión_.

Flora inclina la cabeza y mira los viales. Son de colores variados y hay uno del que sale un humo que le da un aspecto fantasmagórico.

—Tú primero.

Andrea sonríe, como si hubiese estado esperando la invitación. Se inclina hacia delante y escoge un par de viales. Los echa en su jarra hasta que la mezcla coge un tono rosáceo. De un bol saca un puñado de hojas que aplasta contra su mano hasta hacerlas polvo y las echa.

Toma un trago.

El resultado es inmediato: sus orejas se ponen moradas, _literalmente_ , saca la lengua y cierra los ojos.

—Uh.

—¿Tan malo está?

—¡Acqua, acqua! —grita en un tono jocoso. Flora se ríe y mira su jarra.

Si el profesor Snape la viera, piensa divertida mientras deja caer con precisión un poco de aquel líquido azul. Rompe las hojitas en pedazos exactamente iguales y, tras esperar a que desaparezcan, añade un líquido rojo que le da a la poción un aspecto violeta.

—Vas a ver qué bueno está —le dice sin dejar de controlar la cantidad.

Andrea sonríe y le levanta el codo.

—Vive —murmura prácticamente rozando su oreja. Flora aspira hondo antes de volver a abrir los ojos.

Su poción ahora es granate. Pero, ¿a quién le importa?

* * *

No está borracha. Para nada. Solo cansada, ¡ha dormido muy poco! ¡Y trabaja muy duro! Y el hombro de Andrea es ancho y fuerte. Lo suficiente como para aguantar el peso de su cabeza.

—Y a Hestia siempre le ha dado igual todo. Es impulsiva, ¿sabías? Cuando rompió con su novio del colegio se hizo las vacaciones y se fue, ¡a Rumanía!

— _Romania è molto bello. Dovresti venire._

—No sé de qué me extraño. Ella siempre ha sido así. De pequeñita casi se envenena bebiendo pociones que... —Le entra la risa floja—. Como esto. Pero peligroso. Si no llega a ser por mí...

— _Grazie. Lei è bella. Il mondo sarebbe triste senza di lei_.

—¿Y sabes cómo me lo paga ella? Hablándome de mi padre. Ugh. ¡Mi padre! ¡Ya es suficientemente traumático saber dónde mete el pajarito como para tener que pensar en ello!

— _Gli uccelli sono bellissime._

—¡Esa es otra! ¡Hestia se ríe de mí por decir pajarito! ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Ser una vulgar y decir polla? ¿Verga, pene?

Andrea se ríe y Flora le imita. Ignorando el rubor que le ha inhundado las mejillas. O la duda de que realmente la entienda.

— _Tu sei molto bella, Flora. Ma,_ _io aspettavo che_...

No le deja terminar. Ha dicho _bella_ y _Flora_ en la misma frase. Es suficiente. Se inclina y le besa. No es el primer beso que comparte. Aunque, quizá, si sea el primero que la deja temblando. Con ganas de seguir allí, apretando los labios contra los suyos. Y de deslizar la mano por su pecho. Y de dejarse llevar.

—Si quieres podemos tomarnos la última en mi casa.

—... _bellisime_.

Se derrite un poco más. Quizá estén a sábado, ya _domingo_ , y Andrea vaya a marcharse el martes. Que no entienda ni la mitad de las cosas que dice. Y que, después de todo, vaya a tener que darle las gracias a Hestia.

Pero el hoy es hoy.


End file.
